


I'm in Love With Your Body

by Beltenebra



Series: KuroDaiSuga BR2 Card [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Sometimes Daichi needs to be forced to let go and relax. Luckily Suga and Kuroo have strategies for everything.





	I'm in Love With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - Part of a great Kuro/Dai/Suga fic-tac-toe card. ^_^

Daichi was a responsible student, a solid team member, a hard worker, a _great_ boyfriend. Suga loved him and admired him endlessly. And sometimes he just really wanted to crack that solid exterior and mess him up. 

Meeting Kuroo was a revelation for Suga. He liked Daichi just as much as Suga and could wheedle his way under Daichi’s skin and annoy him like no one else. Daich liked to gripe that it really wasn’t fair that they got to team up against him even once, let alone being stuck with them but they knew better. 

It had been a stressful couple of weeks for all of them but Daichi had been stretched almost to breaking so Suga had decided that he and Kuroo would need to Do Something. Something came in the form of piling onto their big couch with Daichi’s favorite takeout and a fun movie that they didn’t need to pay very close attention to. 

They got Daichi nice and relaxed before they pounced, getting undressed and stretched out in bed before he registered exactly what was happening. Kuroo’s grin sly when their eyes met, stretched out on either side of Daichi. They made a good team, moving in graceful tandem like they had diagrammed every move. When Suga bent down to capture Daichi’s mouth in a series of slow, deep kisses, Kuroo dragged his clever fingers down over Daichi’s torso gently tracing the lines of his muscles. 

Kuroo took his time licking and sucking on Daichi’s nipples as Suga dropped gently sucking bites on the sensitive skin of Daichi’s inner thighs. When Kuroo slid down to spread Daichi’s legs wide and nuzzle the damp skin just below his balls Suga gently pried one of Daichi’s hand up where it was clenched in the sheets. He took some time admiring the sight of Kuroo’s agile tongue tracing the rim of Daichi’s hole before plunging in to plunder him slowly. Suga let Kuroo work him over for a while before taking pity on him and bending to place a wet kiss on the head of his cock before sliding his mouth down very slowly. 

Eventually Daichi gave up pleading and just moaned, voice cracking and body shuddering. Finally, they had Daichi right where they wanted him. He should have known from the start - Suga and Kuroo were strategists, they had a plan and they were going to follow it even if it took all night.


End file.
